Near field communication, also referred to as near field wireless communication, is a short distance high frequency wireless communication technology that allows point-to-point data transfer and data transmission between electronic devices without visible connection. This technology is derived from radio frequency identification (RFID) technology and is based on RFID and its related technology. Near field communication is short distance high frequency wireless technology and runs at 13.56 MHz within 20 cm, which has three transmission speeds including 106 KB/s, 212 KB/s, or 424 KB/s.
Near field communication business combines near field communication technology and mobile communication technology to implement electronic payment, identity recognition, ticket business, data exchange, anti-counterfeiting, advertising, etc., which is a kind of new business in wireless communication field. Near field communication business changes the manner in which users use mobile phones so that consumer behaviors of the user are becoming electronic and a new user consuming and business model is established.
There are mainly two existing techniques corresponding to near field communication devices.
A first technology is near field induction with a common RF card matching function that is associated with an apparatus for receiving signals and an RF card. For example, a mobile phone that is equipped with the RF card directly scans for payment at a bus or conducts payment at a point of sale (POS). The RF card is unique to each mobile phone and its unique identification is to identify the mobile phone. The apparatus that receives signals actively reads or passively receives the unique ID of the RF card. The RF card is mainly used in a mobile payment application such as an electronic wallet.
A second technology is near field induction with server assistance. A common application is a shaking function of an instant communication tool. When two persons concurrently shake their mobile phones with the instant communication tool, each phone obtains a shaking signal and sends such signal to a server. The server matches phones that are shaken concurrently and have adjacent locations. Such technology has been widely used in gaming, file transfers, payments, etc.
However, the first technology requires installing a special RF card at an electronic device while the RF card is not common at the electronic device especially a smart phone. The main reason is that a special device needs to be installed at the electronic device. However, on one hand there is high cost and on the other hand such special device has no universal standard. An RF card installed on the electronic device by one manufacturer may be incompatible with another manufacturer. Thus, corresponding recognition devices also need to be widely used. Therefore, universality and applicability of the first technology are very weak.
The second technology requires near field devices within a short distance. Especially with respect to payment, the distance is restricted to reduce a mapping error to implement accurate mapping. In addition, a mapping accuracy of devices is not high. One of the reasons is that the number of clients that shake concurrently is not certain. There might be multiple devices that shake concurrently. Thus, the shaking has no direction. The server determines how to match. It is difficult to conduct one-to-one mapping. Therefore, the second technology has low security and is difficult for automatic mapping.
Thus, a technical problem that is urgent for one of ordinary in the art to resolve is to provide a mapping mechanism of a near field device, which has low cost, high accuracy, and high security.